museing of kai
by jak'idiot
Summary: One-shot Kai worries and muses about his team, friends and secrets. Relating to 'Kai or is it Kassy' don't need to have read kai/kassy to enjoy. Hinting of k/r and k/talla friendship.


One-shot Kai worries and muses about his team, friends and secrets. Relating to 'Kai or is it Kassy' don't need to have read kai/kassy to enjoy. Hinting of k/r and k/talla friendship, sorry for the shortness just trying to get back in the habbit.

Ok Tyson was irritating the hell out of me again how dose he do it I can ignore anyone, any thing, I can pride myself on it, even Talla, but every now and then Tyson just makes me snap, its very annoying. I hate it when people can hit all of the right buttons like that, I'm not sure whether it would be more or less irritating if they did it on purpose or not and yes I mean they as in plural…uncomfortable

I sighed and shifted to look down to the city below me shifting to a more comfortable position on the balcony railing. _If any one saw me now they'd probably have a hart attack or cheer because it would defiantly look like a suicide attempt. Ok let me explain I'm dangling over a third story balcony railing. Maybe I should jump its only three storeys just to give them a scare the worst that would happen would be that I'd pull a muscle on landing there are some advantages to being genetically engineered by some mad scientists. Or maybe I could catch another balcony on the way down then i could run free and they wouldn't see me for dust. _

_But that would mean leaving them and him, I know that I act cold and how did Tyson put it 'sourpuss' 'ice caption' and numerous unmentionables that he says when he thinks I'm out of ear shot, it intrigues me to know that I could have such a reaction an input into that persons attitude and vocabulary. I smirked. Believe it or not I actually enjoy being with the blade breakers true they annoy the hell out of me but that in it's self reminds me that I'm still human and thus I still have flaws, they also give me a taste of what I can never truly have, companionship. With my intricate weave of lies façades and masks of uncaring, I can protect my self and those around me but what was once my greatest ally in the abbey will now be my destroyer. As humans are pack animals and although the wolf can stand alone, it will often find the nearest pack no matter who and will become what they will him to be, Talla has found this out now and is stuck and cant leave his new teem the demolition boys wont let him and unwillingly he has become exactly what they want him to be. However grandfather gave me the phoenix he wanted me to be strong, determined, alone. That was his first and most important mistake, he also didn't count on my mistrust and disrespect of him how could I he was my elder, my better, my creator, but no one can control fire and ultimately every thing I touches burns._

I stretched feeling the muscles on my slim frame contort and relax; I got up of the balcony railing and decided that I needed a walk.

_America is an interesting place like two sides of a mirror it reflects what ever you bring to it, if you come with wonder in your hart, it will show you wondrous things. Like any country the days shows you what you want, whilst the night takes you and encloses hiding the flaws, maybe that's why only certain people come out at night. _

_Dam it… I'm getting sidetracked again… where was I before I started avoiding the topic at hand, the Blade Breakers… Yes that was it; there is the whole reason that my brain's acting like this, damn them. But the problem comes from three main sources well four. _

_The first is Tyson but unless I kill him that problem will always remain._

_I'm concerned about Talla but he's too proud to accepted help so all I can do is wait and watch and help pick up the peaces. But that's not my main worry,_

_Kenny also known as the chief and his goby little apprentice called Dizzy, what I'm worried about is if they decide to do a little background research and they'll find **absolutely nothing** and believe me that's what they'll find. Apart from the various peaces since I joined the Blade Breakers *shudders* fan clubs etc. But they wont find a birth certificate, no schools, no medical information, zero, zilch, nada, not a thing. I can always use the abbey as an excuse but I get the feeling that they'll always believe that for so long and if they dig using less than honourable means then they'll find some of my discrepancies and I'd prefer that not to happen._

The other is Ray I know it doesn't make sense it's not that I dislike Ray I acutely quite like Ray and that's becoming a problem.


End file.
